The Abyss
The Abyss is a location and the ending stage of Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. Overview The Abyss is the last area in the game. It consists of six area types (listed below). It is based on the Abyss of Hell. There are three bosses, only two of which are fought depending on what mode the player is in. The permanent boss is Abaddon, master of locusts. In Normal Mode, Soma meets Dmitri in the center of the Abyss through the portal, and he has sealed Arikado's power by killing Celia. He uses the copied form of Soma's Power of Dominance, but being a mere copy he cannot control it, and a demon known as Menace bursts out of him. The player beats the game and watches the ending when defeating the abomination. In Julius Mode, the warp room takes the player back to an edited version of the Pinnacle's throne room, where Julius, Yoko and Alucard fight Soma as the Dark Lord.﻿ Description A variant of Hell. The map consists of six separated "hells" that are magically linked and experienced: *A flaming hell area filled with the sole Arc Demon of the game, with giant fire pillars coming from the ground. *A sandy area where you acquire the Hippogryph soul. *A icy aura part filled with Malachis and Frozen Shades. *A blood red aura area (almost looking like a gastric organ) with moving shadows of tortured beings in the background. *A outer space area (complete with aurora), filled with a Stolas and Black Panthers. *And finally, a spike-filled area. One should note that when all areas of The Abyss are linked, a hexagram-like shape is formed on the map. This is the game's finishing point, with some of the hardest enemies/enemy combinations in the game (Stolas, who constantly summons Erinyes and Flame Demons, are a great danger in small rooms, for example). An extra note is the area boss, Abaddon, which is a reference to the entity of the same name in the Christian Bible's Book of Revelation. The Abyss takes on a semblance similar to Hell as described in the Holy Bible. The second term for "Abyss" refers to when a player, NPC or enemy, fall into a pit or black hole that's never-ending. The shape this area takes resembles a six pointed star, of which each of its sections do not look connected at any point. However, due to the chaotic nature of this location, it inexplicably teleports the player from one sector to another. The surrounding environment in this area changes depending on which section the player currently is. The northernmost section houses the typical fire and brimstone landscape complete with fire pillars that shoot up from the ground at timed intervals. The other areas include strange quicksand-like pits (with oddly placed ear structures with said sand running out of them), something that looks like the inside of a refrigerator (presumably a reference to where Lucifer/Satan was banished to in the Divine Comedy, as he was sealed away in the deepest area of Hell in ice), an area that resembles the inside of a giant gastric organ, outer space, and a spike ridden lair with elaborate insectoid designs embedded within its walls. The final section resides within the exact center of the location, of which its environment is more twisted than any of the surrounding sections. It is here that the final battle ensues (in Julius Mode, the final section of the Abyss is an edited version of the throne room in The Pinnacle). It should be noted that all sections (save for the top-right section) of this area have six rooms each. The northeast section has an extra room, needed to warp to the center of the area to fight Menace. With the addition of Menace's room, the count reaches 38; however, it should also be noted that this room does not appear on the map and does not count toward the exploration rate counter on the menu screen. Gallery stage-abyss1.png stage-abyss2.png stage-abyss3.png stage-abyss4.png Map Screenshot 16.png Trivia *If all the points were connected, with the warp room placed over the castle map's location of this room, the Abyss would overlap with the warp room of the Silenced Ruins. External links *IGN Guide - Source for the castle map. *Castlevania Realm - Source for the images. Category:Alternate Realms Category:Dawn of Sorrow Locations